


With A Song in My Heart

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Re-watches Glee [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Burt Hummel, Blushing, Body Language, Bullying, Communication, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of blushing, M/M, Making Out, Nonverbal Communication, Season/Series 01, Selectively Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "So you're telling me...this boy walked you to class, sat with you, told you that you looked good, went after the knucklehead that bumped you around, and was physically affectionate with you not once, not twice, but regularly after you talked to him?"“Yeah, Kurt, I'd say he's interested."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S1, E7.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Kurt claps along with everyone else as Mercedes finishes up her solo, unbelievably proud of his girl. When Sue Sylvester had first split up the club, Kurt had been worried. But, being a part of Sue’s inclusive group has actually been a lot of fun, and if the way Mercedes is glowing as she drinks up the praise from her amazing solo means anything, she’s enjoying it too. 

Since there’s still some time left in the class, Kurt returns to the back row. Even though he no longer has to hide his less-than-pleasant facial reactions every time Rachel Berry does something annoying, sitting in the back row has become something of a habit. As soon as he’s settled in his favourite seat, he crosses his legs and wraps his arms around himself, tucking his fingers into his sweater and petting the soft material absently. 

He’s busy enough watching Mercedes chat with Santana and Mike that he doesn’t notice anyone approaching until Matt Rutherford is dropping into the seat next to him. 

“Oh, hello,” Kurt says. He can’t help but be a little unnerved at the sight of the jock, even if he’s wearing a rather hideous lime green hoodie instead of his Letterman jacket. 

Matt, surprisingly, smiles. Kurt unintentionally does a double take, seeing as he can't remember a time another boy was outwardly nice to him let alone  _ smiled _ at him. He tries to lock down on the shock that flashes across his face as soon as he makes the expression, but by the way Matt's smile twitches, he's sure he doesn't manage to be quick enough.

In an attempt to save face, Kurt says, “You're a very good dancer,” and is nearly surprised by how much he means the compliment. Matt  _ is _ an excellent dancer, something Kurt hadn't realized until today. Why he hasn't led more dance numbers, Kurt has no idea.  Matt's face lights up in a smile that makes him look unreasonably attractive, a thought which Kurt tries valiantly to squash as soon as it surfaces. 

He smiles back shyly, feeling a little ridiculous. Matt tips his head in what is clearly meant to be thanks, and Kurt absolutely does not blush. He opens his mouth to say something else when he's cut off by the bell. Ducking his head, Kurt reaches for his bag and slings it over his shoulder as he stands.

When he turns his head, Matt is watching him expectantly. Having no idea what the other boy wants, he stares back until Matt nods his head towards the door and holds out a hand in a go-ahead gesture, a combination that absolutely does not make Kurt’s blush worse. Not at all. Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Kurt steps down, glad that the rest of the club has already cleared out of the room and there's no one else around to witness his embarrassment.

Kurt doesn't realize that Matt is following him until they've passed two classrooms and the other boy is still walking beside him. He cuts his eyes over to him and studiously ignores the way his heart rate kicks up. Matt is just walking, it doesn't mean anything, and it  _ certainly _ doesn't mean any of the things that Kurt wants it to mean. Still, he slows down so they're walking directly beside each other instead of a step apart.

He doesn't say anything. Mostly, it's because he doesn't know what to say, but it's also because he's never really talked to a boy before. Sure, he's spoken with Finn, but that was to achieve a mutual goal. Their conversations hadn't extended much past football or the occasional talk of song choice and this was...foreign.

Kurt comes to a stop at his locker, wrapping his fingers around the strap of his bag and trying not to think on how he wasn't scared at any point during the walk from Glee to his locker, and how not once did he scan the halls for jocks.

“Well, Matt Rutherford, this is my locker,” Kurt's voice is stilted as he tips his head to the side. When he looks, Matt is still smiling prettily, and he nods as though in agreement. Well then.

Spinning the dial of his lock, Kurt ignores the swirling feeling inside his belly and focuses on getting the books he needs. Lunchtime rehearsals are definitely a favourite of his, seeing as he doesn't have to navigate the horror that is the McKinley High cafeteria.

“I have French next,” Kurt tells the boy. When he doesn't do anything but watch him, shifting so he's leaning against the locker beside Kurt's own, he continues, “We have a test today. I won't say I'm nervous, but I will admit that I haven't studied quite as much as I should have.”

Casting his eyes over, he finds Matt watching him still, though he has a brow raised questioningly. Kurt decides to take it for what he thinks it is. “The newest season of Next Top Model aired this weekend. Mercedes and I decided to binge the previous few in preparation. There wasn't much time left for studying.”

Matt chuckles softly, a quiet exhalation of air that has a wide smile fighting its way onto Kurt's face. When he really thinks about it, he's never heard Matt talk before—not in their shared classes or in the halls or to Mike during rehearsal. Of course, he hasn't spent very much time in Matt's presence in the past which seems like a shame with how much he’s enjoying it now.

Closing his locker, he watches as Matt stands from his slouch against the lockers. He already has his books, it seems, so Kurt doesn't bother asking where his locker is or if he needs to go to it, and instead starts walking towards his class. As they walk through the halls, Kurt finds that he doesn't mind the silence. Even if Matt isn't saying anything, Kurt can feel his presence, and it doesn’t feel awkward. It's nice, walking through the halls with a boy beside him, and he can feel the security that Matt's position on the football team awards him.

His class is only around the hall and Kurt finds himself disappointed when they arrive. Matt isn't watching him when he casts his eyes over, but a moment later Matt's own flick to Kurt and they make contact. Kurt ducks his head, stepping closer to the wall so he's out of the way of the flowing mass of students and turns towards the taller boy.

“Thank you,” Kurt tells him quietly.

The boy shrugs, and he leans over enough that their shoulders knock together. Kurt makes a little noise before biting into his bottom lip and dropping his eyes in embarrassment. Matt makes a questioning noise, and his face is masked in concern when Kurt manages to look up at him.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbles quietly, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I am just not very used to boys being nice to me.”

Matt's entire face shifts, dropping into a rather angry looking frown before it smooths back out. He offers Kurt a smile that seems more private than the others he's seen, and Kurt has to hold himself still when Matt reaches out and gently wraps his fingers around Kurt's wrist. Matt slowly rubs small circles into Kurt's skin, tugging his arm closer. He doesn't do anything more than stare intently at Kurt, but it still causes him to flush darkly, heat running down his neck.

The bell rings, signalling the start of class, and Kurt is snapped out of the moment. His eyes are wide as he takes in the rest of the hall, surprised to find it completely empty. Matt is still watching him as he looks around the hall, noting that it’s emptier than he was expecting.  A second later, the late bell rings and Kurt sucks in a shocked breath. 

“You're late for class,” Kurt all but whispers, not sure why it feels like his voice is caught somewhere in his throat. Matt nods, holding his books in one hand as the other raises to run over his scalp. It looks like he wants to say something, and Kurt sways forward, biting into his bottom lip as his belly twists into knots. 

Slowly, Matt reaches out. Kurt does nothing, standing stock still as his heart completely stops beating. When Matt’s fingers slip around his wrist, Kurt’s heart kicks up and begins beating faster than he thinks is healthy. Matt’s fingers are so, so warm as they press against the sensitive skin of his inner wrist, heating his entire body from the one, gentle touch. 

Just as Kurt is  _ sure _ Matt’s about to say something, a heel clicks to his side, and he startles. “Kurt, would you like to join us anytime?”

“Sorry, madame,” he says shyly, ducking his head and sparing a final glance at the steady, intense look on Matt's face before he tugs his arm back. Matt's fingers slide down his hand and over Kurt's own fingers. As soon as they pull apart, Kurt tucks his hand against his chest and finally shuffles into the classroom, keeping his eyes on the floor and trying his best to ignore how hot his face is and how he's definitely bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

They share last period. It's something Kurt knew but wasn't consciously aware of until he walks out of French after everyone else has already left to find Matt waiting for him, a kind smile gracing his lips. The boy is holding the same textbook that Kurt has tucked against his chest, tapping his fingers in a catchy beat against the cover. Kurt blushes as soon as he sees him, remembering exactly how warm his fingers had been on the sensitive skin of his wrist.

“Hello?” Kurt asks, coming to a stop in front of the other boy and looking up to catch his eye.

Matt smiles at him, a wide grin that shows his teeth as he hefts the textbook up between them then nods his head in the direction of their shared class with a raised eyebrow. “Sure,” Kurt says at the unspoken question. He starts walking, humming happily when Matt automatically falls into step beside him. This is only the second class they’re walking to together, and already Kurt finds it something he greatly enjoys.

“What did you think of the homework?” Kurt asks offhandedly, walking through the door that Matt holds open and stepping a little closer than he necessarily needs to in a reckless act of deranged bravery and confidence.

After a moment too long of silence, he looks over. Matt is frowning, a heavy crease between his brows that Kurt doesn't like the look of. A thought nudges into his mind. He sucks a breath through his teeth as he considers, and then decides to just go for it. “Sorry. Did you finish the homework?”

Matt nods at him with a smile that's as bright as the sun. Kurt resigns himself to walking around with a permanent blush if Matt is going to look at him like that just for asking him a yes or no question. “And did you like it?” Matt makes a face of pure disgust at the very suggestion, and Kurt barks out a laugh that surprises him. He hasn't laughed above a polite giggle in public in years, but Matt's face is so expressive, and the way his eyebrows have nearly disappeared into his forehead is hilarious enough that Kurt  _ chuckles _ .

“I didn't like it either,” Kurt tells him, humming happily when Matt gently knocks their shoulders together with a flirty grin. Gaga, what is going on? “I hate Mrs. Culcron, but she is a good teacher.” Matt hums something confirmative, but that seems to be it for the talk of science as they get to the class.

The science lab has tables that fit two people. Usually, Kurt sits on his own in the back or with one of the other girls in his class. Neither Mercedes nor Tina are in his level of science, so it's a class he's spent the last few weeks dreading. Today, he finds himself almost excited as Matt gestures him through the door. He catches the way Matt's eyes drop down, and Kurt is almost certain Matt checks out his ass as he walks through the door. Just in case, he makes sure to put an extra sway in his step, tugging his sweater tightly around himself so it hugs the curve of his ass as he makes his way to the back.

As unexpected as Matt walking him to class was, Kurt is even more surprised when the boy sits beside him. Kurt is sure that Matt usually sits with the couple of other jocks in the class, but he certainly isn't going to protest as the other boy climbs onto the lab seat beside him and sets his books on the table as though it’s all perfectly normal.

“Are you sitting here today?” Kurt asks as he puts his binder on his desk and flips to the dedicated section. He giggles at the face Matt gives him and rolls his eyes playfully. “Well, you've never sat with me before!”

Matt gives him a look that Kurt can't decipher. He looks upset, but Kurt can't imagine why that would be. Instead of asking, he shrugs before ducking his head and getting out a pen just to have something to do. Kurt feels embarrassed, and he doesn’t even know  _ why.  _ Matt shifts on his stool, and Kurt has a blinding moment in which pure panic grips his chest and makes it hard to breathe, thinking that Matt is going to leave now that he’s messed up. 

Instead, Matt knocks their shoulders together, something he seems very fond of doing. Kurt sends him a small smile, looking up at him from under his lashes when Matt grins wider. Thankfully he doesn’t have time to say anything else, as that’s when Mrs. Culcron starts droning on and on, clapping her hands together and speaking louder than necessary to get everyone's attention. 

Kurt doesn’t pay attention as she talks about the human body. McKinley, for all its downfalls, also has a rather...lacking academic program that often leaves Kurt feeling unchallenged in class. Instead of listening to the lesson, he obsesses over how close Matt is and the way he can hear the other boy’s steady breathing. 

When a folded piece of paper slides into his field of vision, Kurt absolutely does not squeal out loud at the mere prospect of a  _ boy _ writing him a note. He keeps the high, embarrassing noise inside and lets his fingers brush with Matt’s as he takes the note and slides it closer to himself. 

_ you look really nice today  _ is scribbled out in messy boy writing. Below it says  _ that sweater looks soft.  _

Kurt smiles at the paper, feeling ridiculous when he has the urge to trace over the letters just to feel the texture of Matt’s handwriting. When he looks over, Matt is staring straight ahead with a cute little smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Kurt really hadn’t noticed how attractive he is until today, but the other boy has a strong jaw and full lips and very pretty eyes that Kurt spends a few moments getting lost staring at. 

He really has no idea what’s going on between them, but he tucks his fingers into his sleeve and places his arm on the table between them. A moment later, without looking at him, Matt’s fingers slip over his hand and curl around his fist, still hidden inside his sleeve. His thumb brushes over the material of Kurt’s sweater, and he makes a happy little noise. Kurt blushes,  _ again, _ and does his best to breathe slowly, completely overwhelmed. 

They aren’t holding hands, because Kurt’s hand is tucked under the sleeve of his sweater, but...

When the bell signalling the end of the day rings, Kurt is completely shocked. Matt’s fingers tighten their hold around his hand before sliding away, and Kurt quickly pulls his arm towards himself and tangles his own fingers together atop his lap. 

He takes a deep breath and once again questions what the  _ Prada  _ is going on, not that it does him any good. Still, Matt waits with him, neither of them moving and neither of them speaking as everyone else empties out of the classroom, including the teacher. Get continues to breathe evenly and pretend that everything is fine and that his mind isn’t exploding. 

“Would you like to come with me to my locker quickly?” Kurt asks, wanting to get his books put away before heading to the locker room. 

Matt nods his head, and Kurt tries for a smile despite how confused he feels. He’s just never had a boy be so nice to him, and he really doesn’t know how to deal with it, especially when that boy is as cute as Matt is. 

They’ve only passed two classrooms when Kurt is knocked into. He hits the locker hard, gasping as white-hot pain shoots through his shoulder and travels down his arm as he hits the unforgiving metal. He hears the laughter as the group of jocks walk off. When he manages to blink his vision clear, he sees a few members from second string, and for some reason, it hurts even worse now that they're supposed to be teammates. Kurt isn't an idiot, he knows they all still hate him, but he thought...

Well, clearly he thought wrong.

When he manages to right himself, Matt's face is folded up in concern, and his fingers are feather light as the dance down Kurt’s arm gently. He takes a deep breath and tells himself he isn’t going to cry. Gaga, he’s not even sure  _ why _ he’s embarrassed, but he has an overwhelming urge to duck his head and hide away from the heavy look in Matt’s eyes. Kurt doesn’t know what to do with it, doesn’t know what to do with a boy being concerned for him. 

“Well, let’s go to rehearsal,” Kurt says brightly, drawing as much enthusiasm into his voice as physically possible when all he wants to do was go home and curl up. 

Matt’s face has gone from concerned to steely. Kurt opens his mouth to tell him it’s okay, but Matt shakes his head and Kurt’s teeth clack together as he closes his mouth. A moment later, Matt is throwing his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and pulling him into his side. Kurt  _ eeps,  _ unable to keep in the squeak at having his entire side pressed up against another boy. 

“Oh my Gaga,” he whispers breathlessly, but he still angles himself so he’s tucked securely into Matt’s side, feeling safe as soon as the boy’s arm curls around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this from phone, which I never do, so let’s hope there’s no issues!


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he doesn't know how to feel. It's not much different from how he'd went to bed or even how he’d left practice the afternoon before—which had been an entire hour of Matt tackling number sixteen to the ground again and again in clear retaliation for the way he'd shoved Kurt in the hall, before the taller boy had waited for him inside the locker room just to walk him to his car.

There had been another intense wrist grab before Kurt was on his way, feeling wrong-footed and high-hearted and not knowing what in the name of Prada was going on but not wanting it to stop. The drive home had been a test in concentration. Kurt hadn’t crashed into anything, but he’d come a bit too close for comfort a couple of times. Then there was dinner with his dad, a slow moisturizing routine that didn’t help him work anything out, and finally, bed.

Now, seven hours of restless tossing and turning later, Kurt still has no idea what’s going on. He doesn’t have Matt’s number or any way of contacting him outside of school and Kurt...well, he’s not even sure if that’s something that he would want to do. Because yes, Matt is very cute and so far he has been very, very sweet. But Kurt doesn’t know what that is, or what it all means and it’s all...scary. It’s all very scary. Because it could be nothing. It could all be a trick. He doesn't  _ think _ it is, not coming from Matt who, as far as Kurt can remember, has never bullied him before.

Still, Kurt  _ doesn't know _ , and that scares him.

But, well, when you're Kurt Hummel,  _ walking out of your front door can be scary, _ and that's not something that's ever stopped him before. With newfound resolve, he rolls out of bed and marches to his bathroom for a shower, intent on looking his absolute  _ best _ if he has to walk through the halls of McKinley after possible humiliation. 

Shampoo, deep condition, exfoliate, shave, rinse. Kurt exists the shower, all smooth skin that’s rid of any dead skin and body hair that may have clung to him overnight. He ruffles his towel through his hair as he makes his way back to his vanity. Despite wanting to look his best, a critical look at his skin has him deciding to keep things simple. 

Tone, serum, moisturizer, SPF and a little more SPF. Pose. Smile. Perfect. Grabbing his hairdryer, Kurt gets to work on drying the mess sitting atop his head, deciding to skip the gel he'd normally use and go with a looser holding pomade instead. He's absolutely not thinking about Matt running his fingers through his hair and how that would be easier to do with less product in it. Not at all. 

Face and hair all done, Kurt skips over to his closet. Try as he might to stop it, he's getting more and more excited as time ticks on, thinking about all the things that might happen once he gets to school. It bugs him that he can't text or call the other boy, but it also shrouds everything in an air of mystery that his dramatic little heart rather enjoys when he ignores the fear lingering at the back of his mind. 

As soon as Kurt steps into his closet, clothed in nothing but a soft towel wrapped around his waist, he knows what he's going to wear. Matt had enjoyed his sweater yesterday, so Kurt immediately walks to his collection of long sleeved pieces and picks out a frilly, v-necked sweater that's covered in smooth baby blue fur. The cut of the neck is low enough that it falls just below his collarbone, but after a moment of hesitation, he decides to forgo the undershirt he’d normally wear. 

For fashion, of course.

Since it's rather loose, he pairs it with the tightest pair of pants he owns—a black pair of shiny, leather pants that he's never worn outside the house and his dad doesn't even know he has in his closet. A silver pair of booties with the shortest of heels to add a little clap to his step, and it's perfect. 

Kurt does a last check of himself in his mirror. He looks...not different, per se, but softer. His hair is still styled in his usual side swoop but it isn't rigid with product. His skin is glowing nicely, not matted with powder like Kurt usually prefers it. Without the undershirt, the stretch of his skin goes far lower than he's ever seen before. He has no idea why he feels this good when he looks so undone, but Kurt is incredibly comfortable with what’s looking back at him.

He has to wonder if maybe this is what feeling confident looks like on him. 

With a happy little smile to himself, Kurt spins away, snatching up his phone and grabbing his messenger bag. He hadn't gotten  _ any _ homework done last night, but at least he'll have some time at lunch to work on what he needs to do for Science.

His dad is at the table when he finally ascends the stairs. There's a cup of coffee in front of him, still steaming, and Kurt bites his tongue when he notices the carton of Almond milk sitting on the counter. Good.

“Hey buddy, how're you?” Dad asks, like he does every morning. Kurt goes to say something flippant like he normally would, but he pauses.

Sure, Dad said he wasn't really ready to talk about boy stuff, but...Kurt doesn't have anyone else he  _ can  _ talk to. Because if this  _ is _ real, he doesn't want to tell any of the girls without knowing how Matt feels about being out. His dad is a third party, not involved in any way, so it doesn't really matter if Kurt tells him, right? He takes a deep breath and tells himself it's better than floundering on his own.

“Dad...I think a boy might be interested in me,” he says slowly, choosing his words carefully. 

His dad's mouth drops open, closes, then drops open again. He takes off his baseball cap and runs a hand over his bare scalp as he seemingly forms noiseless words. Eventually, he takes a sip of his coffee, clears his throat, and asks, “How, uh, how do you know?”

Kurt blushes, thinking about the warmth of Matt's fingers on his wrist. “Well. I uh, don't, for sure. Which is why I wanted to talk to you and see what you think. This boy, Matt is his name, isn't like me.”

“Are you saying he isn't gay?” Dad asks, adorably confused. 

“No, Dad. I mean he's not feminine. He's on the football team and wears horribly mismatched clothes and hangs out with other jocks.”

“Ah, gotcha. And you think he's interested in you?” Dad is clearly making an effort, seeing as he grimaces even as he asks. Even still, his face is open, and his expression is kind, and Kurt is unbelievably and fiercely grateful to have a father like Burt Hummel.

“Okay well...” Kurt takes a deep breath before launching into his explanation. 

He tells his dad about Sue taking over part of the Glee club and the song Mercedes sang. He tells him about complimenting Matt's dancing and the way the other boy walked him to his locker and then to class, and the way he'd grabbed his wrist—ignoring the look on his dad's face when he talks about how it made him feel—and the way he was then there for him, already waiting, to walk together again.

Kurt tells him about how they sat together, for the first time, and then the way he had been shoved, spewing reassurances  interspersed  with the way Matt had tackled the boy again and again and again, and then walked him to his car and then grabbed his wrist  _ again _ . He talks a little bit about how he feels before clamping up, noticing the way his dad has begun to blush. There's a long, heavy beat of silence between them before his dad breaks it.

“So you're telling me...this boy walked you to class, sat with you, told you that you looked good, went after the knucklehead that bumped you around, and was physically affectionate with you not once, not twice, but regularly after you talked to him?”

“Well yes, I'd say that crudely sums it all up,” Kurt says exasperatedly.  _ Boys _ , always simplifying matters of the heart. Kurt sombers up, taking a deep breath before he reveals what he’s really worried about. “I’m not sure if he’s truly interested, or if it’s some sort of a prank. Matt’s never been with the guys when they’ve hassled me before, but...well, he  _ is  _ on the football team.”

“And he’s in glee, ain’t he?”

“Well yes,” Kurt allows with a tip of his head, moving to the fridge to grab an apple. 

“And he joined after you won them that game?” Kurt nods, and his dad says, “Yeah, Kurt, I'd say he's interested.”

“Oh. That's. What do you think of that?” Because then he won't have to think about how  _ he  _ feels, how tangled up it all is in his head and his heart, if he's too busy listening to his dad awkwardly sputter. 

Only his dad  _ doesn't _ awkwardly sputter, and instead says, “I think that's really nice, kid.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, son. You deserve to have a boy falling over himself for you,” Dad tells him sincerely, and Kurt sniffles as his eyes burn.

“Thank you, daddy,” he says, pressing a long kiss to the man's stubbled cheek before standing and ignoring the wetness in his father's eyes as the man ignores the same for him. “Well, I have to get to school now.”

“Just remember Kurt,” Dad tells him seriously, snagging his wrist before he can walk away. “You're worth a chase. If this boy isn't going to put in the work it takes to be with you, he isn't worth  _ being  _ with you. Don't settle just because the pickings slim, alright?”

“Okay, dad,” Kurt says quietly, giving him another smile before he finally leaves the kitchen. 

He takes a deep breath at the front door, breathing in slowly through his nose and letting it out through his mouth. He's okay, he can do this, and it's going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt is unpacking his bag when a body leans against the locker beside his. He doesn't look over right away, biting into his bottom lip to hold down a smile as he takes a deep breath that smells pleasantly like spicy-boy. He finishes getting all of his books from his bag and into his locker before he acknowledges that the other boy is there, giving himself a quick once over in his mirror. He'd managed to make it to his locker without being thrown into a dumpster  _ or _ doused in artificially-flavoured-crushed-ice, so he’s still looking rather excellent.

Slowly, he turns to look at the boy beside him. Matt is already watching him with a sweet smile, one that Kurt saw a lot of yesterday. His eyes are all but sparkling in the light, and when Kurt finally looks at him straight on his smile kicks up until his nose crinkles. Doing a slow once over, he notices the tragically baggy jeans, though he's pleased that the t-shirt Matt has on definitely hints at some rather pleasant muscle definition.

“Well good morning, Matt Rutherford,” Kurt says cheerily, unable to keep the smile off his face despite the red and white jacket the other boy is wearing. He finds that he's able to tolerate it, as long as it's Matt donning it.

Matt, who holds out a Lima Bean cup to him, adorned with a little grey lid plugger to keep the drink warm. He takes the cup with a smile, plucking the top of the plug and raising it to his lips without breaking eye contact.  _ Yes _ , he's trying to be flirty, sue him. He sucks the whipped cream off the plastic, hollowing out his cheeks in a way he has to hope is appealing, but doesn't get enough of a taste to know what the actual drink is.

Pulling the plug from his mouth, he maintains eye contact as he takes a sip, and he's completely unprepared for the burst of sweetness that slides over his tongue. He lets his eyes fall closed in pure, chocolate-peppermint-caffeinated bliss. Taking another, longer pull of the drink, Kurt lets out a little moan as the second sip really settles in his mouth. He shivers at the temperature of the drink pleasantly, humming happily as he swallows. 

When he blinks his eyes open, he is absolutely not prepared for the way Matt is watching him. The other boy's eyes are dark, and his mouth is hanging open in a way that Kurt finds rather pleasant. It makes Kurt's entire face flush as his belly goes warm, and he ducks his eyes at the unusual feeling of stirring arousal. 

A hand lands on Kurt’s hip, and he sucks in a breath that whistles through his teeth. Matt’s fingers grab him, pulling him in gently. Kurt sways forward, getting a deep lungful of Matt’s cologne and rather enjoying it. His heart rate kicks up when he looks up and realizes just how close they are, and it starts beating even faster when he realizes that they’re in the school hallway. 

Matt’s fingers are rubbing over the fabric of his sweater and there’s a playful smile on his face that makes Kurt think he knows it’s being worn for him. As much as Kurt wants to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach, he finds that he can’t get over the little bead of fear that’s swelling in his throat. He waits a beat, desperately trying to build up the courage required to possibly ruin everything that’s happened between them since yesterday. 

Quietly, because he  _ has _ to be sure, Kurt says, “Alright, if this is some elaborate prank, I want you to know that this is taking it too far.”

Hurt washes over Matt’s face. Kurt hates it, hates himself a little bit at being the one responsible for putting it there. When Matt goes to pull his hand away, Kurt makes a high noise from the back of his throat as his heart literally breaks, every single fear he’s had confirmed. 

Only, Matt doesn’t pull away. His arm wraps the rest of the way around Kurt’s waist and pulls him in, all but squishing him to his body. Kurt has to awkwardly hold his coffee against Matt’s side so the cup doesn’t get crushed between them, but it’s worth it when he rests his head against Matt’s very nice chest to feel his heartbeat against his cheek. 

“Matt, I don’t know what to think here,” Kurt says helplessly. His voice sounds raw, even to him, and he has to blink rapidly to keep himself from crying. 

They stand like that for a long moment in which the murmur of noise coming from around them feels deafening. Kurt doesn’t look because he doesn’t want to see. If he’s not aware of anyone staring at them, then he can pretend no one is, even if he knows that isn’t the case.

Kurt is all too aware of the ticking clock hanging over them. Homeroom has to start soon, seeing as Kurt didn’t get to school all too early in the first place. Still, he doesn’t want to move and break the moment, too scared that it’ll never happen again. Finally, Kurt takes a deep breath and accepts that this can’t last forever.  

“Matt—” he starts, but Matt shakes his head. The boy mouths at the air, as though he’s trying to say something but  _ can’t, _ and Kurt gently rests a hand on his chest. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Matt nods, and then flicks his head down the hall as he takes Kurt’s hand. His eyes bore into him, and Kurt quietly tells him yes. That seems to be enough because the other boy turns and drags Kurt with him, keeping their hands held together even as they walk down the hallway and people stare. Kurt does his best not to let it bother him, sipping his coffee so he’ll have something to do and won’t feel like he has to talk. 

He’s tugged into the first empty classroom they come across. Kurt tosses his coffee into the trash once it’s finished, closing the classroom door behind them. Matt takes a few more steps before he turns around, wringing his hands together in front of himself in the first show of nerves Kurt’s seen. He has no idea what to do or what to say, and he takes a deep breath that rattles through his chest. 

Well, honesty is the best policy, right? He takes a few steps forward and only stops when their toes are nearly touching. 

“So, I like you. Yesterday was one of the best days of my entire life, and you were very sweet to me. I had no idea what was going to happen this morning but you’ve exceeded everything I could have even  _ hoped _ for.” Kurt takes a deep breath and absolutely doesn’t cry. “So, as much as I  _ really _ hope I've been reading you right, I'm going to need verbal confirmation for this,” Kurt says softly. His voice cracks with how badly he  _ wants _ , but he keeps his hands to himself and he doesn't reach out like he so badly wants to.

“Kurt,” Matt whispers hoarsely. His voice is deep, pleasant, not at all what Kurt had been expecting. He makes a low noise in the back of his throat and closes the last bit of distance between them, raising his hands so he can cup Matt's strong jaw in his hands as he presses their lips together gently. 

It’s barely a kiss, just the softest slide of their lips before he’s drawing back. Matt’s face, when Kurt finally manages to blink his eyes open, is  _ radiant. _ His smile is so sweet and so bright that it takes Kurt’s breath away, and he has to lean back in to  _ taste it, _ pressing their lips together more firmly in a kiss that makes his  _ toes curl. _

When he finally manages to pull back, he’s breathless. Matt’s eyes are still closed when Kurt chances a look, and the giant smile from before has smoothed into something smaller but no less gorgeous and no less happy. 

“So that...that happened. And that was amazing. And was my first kiss and I would  _ really _ like to keep doing that. Do you...do you want to keep doing that?” Kurt’s tongue almost feels too big for his mouth. He wonders if he’s about to ruin everything, but he can’t help but ask. 

“Boyfriends?” Matt asks, a single word that makes Kurt heart  _ soar _ even as he lets out a half-crazed, giddy peal of laughter. Before he can be embarrassed, Matt is leaning in to kiss the noise right out of his mouth. 

“Thank you, Coach Sue,” Kurt says on a laugh, leaning in to swallow up Matt’s own chuckle. 

As he wraps his arms around Matt’s neck, he only has one thought that isn’t the way Matt feels and tastes and smells, and it’s: Dear Gaga, is Kurt ever thankful for Sue Sylvester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
